Blinded By Love
by Evening Hush96
Summary: Belarus turns down Lithuania very harshly and sends him spiraling into a pit of despair. It is up to Poland to pull him out of that pit. T for language.


Author's Note: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to (THE GREAT) Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Blinded By Love

Lithuania had always been head-over-heels in love with Belarus. He liked everything about her. How her pale blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. How her long, frilly eyelashes cast shadows on her cream-colored skin. She had this sort of aloofness about her, almost shy. Despite being Russia's sister, she was gorgeous, inside and out.

He and Nathalia had gone on a few dates, sure, but Lithuania had never told her how he really felt. Or as Poland put it:

"You're not, like, _officially_ together yet."

That's it! Today he was going to ask Belarus out and tell her t-that he loved her. Toris was very determined and at that very moment, Belarus walked by. He felt his heart skip a beat.

_Well…it's either now or never._

"B-Belarus!"

She turned at the sound of his voice. Lithuania marched over to her bravely.

"U-um…I would like to know if perhaps…y-you would like to go on a date with me toni-"

She sighed.

"Listen, Toris…"

It was the first time she had ever used his real name.

Belarus looked him straight in the eye and said coolly,

"I don't like you."

"W-what?" He mustn't have heard that right….

"I-I'm sorry….I don't-"

"I. Do not. Like you."

She stretched out each syllable, as if he were some grade schooler trying to learn a new word.

"I'm tired of this. I entertained you for a while but I just can't do this anymore. You're not cute like nii-san and quite frankly, you're boring. Very plain. In your hair, your clothing, personality….everything."

He couldn't believe it. He had just been told off by a girl. He had just been called ugly and boring.

S-she didn't mean it like that, she couldn't….

"I-I'm sure if we just talked-"

"We could talk until we are blue in the face and have tears rolling down our cheeks. This is it. Good-bye, Lithuania."

She turned swiftly on her heel and left the room.

It had lasted all of about 3 minutes. But it seemed a lifetime.

Lithuania waited until the clopping sound of Belarus' heels drifted away before he broke down crying.

He slumped down to the floor, hugging his knees.

Belarus had just stepped on his heart. Broken it into a million tiny shards of glass.

He didn't know how long he spent crying before Poland walked into the room.

"Hey, Lith, have you seen my…."

He walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"You dead? Wait…are you, like, _crying?_"

Lithuania lifted his head up. Tears streamed from his eyes and snot dripped from his nose. His face was red and his eyes puffy, he must have been crying for a long time.

Feliks reached into his pocket and pulled out an embroidered handkerchief. It had a pink rabbit on the corner.

He put it to Toris' nose.

"Blow", he ordered.

Lithuania followed his orders obediently, blowing his nose into the handkerchief.

Poland used the clean side to dab at his friend's emerald eyes. He then folded it neatly and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I'll wash it later," he informed him.

"Unless you need it, that is."

Poland put his arm around Lithuania's shoulder.

"So, like, what the heck happened?"

"B-bela….Bela…"

He couldn't say her name without crying again.

"Hey, hey! Enough with the waterworks! What about Belarus?"

"S-she….she told me that she hated me!"

Poland was taken aback.

"What?! That bitch! Stupid hoe!"

He made a face that was too unique for description. Lithuania laughed what seemed the first time in years. Feliks always knew how to make him giggle.

Poland brushed his golden hair out of his face, tucked it behind his ear and clipped it firmly in place with a red barrette.

"So you totally have to, like, tell me the whole thing."

Lithuania told him the whole conversation, with a little bit of tears. Poland called Belarus various spiteful names, some in Polish which he didn't fully understand

When it was over, Poland leaned over and flicked him in the head.

"You were blind, little buddy."

"Wha-"

_He could see just fine._

"Blinded by love, you never heard that one before? Laaaaame. She wasn't interested in you from the beginning, Lith."

Toris frowned.

"And you're, like, supposed to let the bitches chase after you, not the other way around."

He paused.

"I'll always be there for you, y'know?"

"Yeah."

His lips curved into a small smile.

"Next time I see her, I'll tell that girl _spierdalaj, _'kay?!"

He laughed as Poland helped him up.

"Hey, I recorded an episode of _Gossip Girl_ yesterday. Want to, like, watch it with me?"

"Sure."

At least he always had Poland with him to make everything better. Lithuania put an arm around his friend, like Poland did for him. He was grateful for that.

* * *

*Author's Note: Yes, Poland did tell Belarus _spierdalaj_ and live to tell the tale. But mostly because Belarus didn't speak Polish.


End file.
